Legend of the Beast
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy has had a title of an ordinary reackless bad joker teenager. But his past now is coming to the forefront and interestingly, Raven is involved. So what happens when the Legend of the Beast is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning Chapter

**don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

_The violent frigid icy winds howled around us. We climbed the mountain to reach the village in good time. We needed to get there before nightfall. My teacher trudged ahead towards the top. I was ten, and even with my training I couldn't endure this for much longer. I came to my knees as the snow started to cover me. "I can't go on," I told my teacher. He came back, picked me up, and shook me saying._

_"It's important that we get this medication to the village. Otherwise, they'll die." That was enough to give me the strength I needed. I nodded and we continued up the snow. Pretty soon, we came to the village. As we went in, the village greeted us with what warmth they had left. We distributed the meds to the people of the mountain. I saw one little girl about my age on one of the hospital beds. She looked at me and smiled weakly, saying._

_"Thank you for saving my village." I rested my hand on hers and smiled back._

_"You're welcome," I __replied. I went to a corner of the room._

_"I think she likes you," my Other Half teased me. I rolled my eyes and was about to punch him when I remembered that he was just imaginary. That was my journey up the Himalayan mountains. Fortunately, I saw no yeti._

* * *

Raven chuckled as she closed the book. She had been reading this story about a young kid who went through the most amazing things with his teacher who had a special ability; the book didn't say what though. The kid, too, had a special ability. Not only that, but he had a part of his brain that he could talk to that was smarter and wiser. Kinda like an imaginary friend only that friend could take over his body. Basically two people were living in him. Raven put the book back on her book shelf. She sighed. She wasn't done with the book, but she had to return back to the maddening home she called Teen Titan Tower. She opened her door and went down the hall to the Common room. There she met Starfire and Robin holding hands with Cyborg playing video games, by himself. She only shrugged. Beastboy must have been still sleeping late. Raven started to make tea as Beastboy came in yawning.

"Yo, BB! Ready to get obliterated, annihilated, and eliminated in a game," Cyborg taunted.

"Oh it's so-" Beastboy was interrupted by the help alarm. Dr. Light was robbing a bank…Figures…..Anyways, as soon as they got there, Dr. Light was defeated. The people cheered for the Titans, but Dr. Light had one more trick up his sleeves. He quickly grabbed a random hostage.

"Step away or the woman gets sunburnt," he threatened. The woman struggled to get free. Dr. Light looked around him quickly. He noticed that Beastboy wasn't present until...

**ROOAAAARR!**

A green bear came up behind him, making him release the woman. Dr. Light stumbled backwards, landed on his butt, and was quickly surrounded by the Titans. He smiled nervously while the police came and arrested him.

"This time make sure he's in jail. That guy gets out of prison more times than I beat BB in video games," Cyborg said while Beastboy steamed. The woman that was held hostage came to Beastboy and hugged him. She seemed to be from China.

"Thank you sir, you saved my life," She said. Then she looked closely at Beastboy. She gasped. "I remember you," she said in excitement. Beastboy looked at her. Then his eyes widened as he started to step back.

"Beastboy are you okay?" Robin asked. Before he could say anything else, Beastboy turned into a bird and flew away. Robin looked confused. He turned to look back at the woman and she was gone!

"What's wrong with him?" Raven asked Robin. Robin rubbed his chin.

"I don't know, but something strange is going on here," he said as he stared at Beastboy's direction.

Back at the tower, Beastboy was pacing back and forth in his room, freaking out. "My past is starting to catch up with me. What do I do?" He said to himself…or at least that's what he thought.

"Simple: tell them the truth," said a voice. Beastboy looked over to his bed. There sat a smug little green creature. The creature was the 'beast' that Beastboy turned into when the whole "Beast from within" situation happened. Beastboy never told anyone this, but the 'beast' had been in Beastboy's mental state of mind ever since he got his powers. However, he locked him away when the beast got out of control. This was the first time in a long time Beastboy saw him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Got to remember to shoot the cat," Beastboy muttered, "What are you doing here Beast?" That's what he called him. The Beast was not really part of Beastboy's mind. He was smarter, wiser, more quick to a situation than Beastboy. Beast was like his imaginary friend only he could take over Beastboy's body at anytime. So it was like two people were living inside of Beastboy. Beast got up from the bed and walked over to Beastboy.

"That's not the case here. What really matters is that you tell them the truth about you. All of you. Oh and hey sorry about that whole…thing with Raven and."

"It wasn't your fault," Beastboy stopped him, "It was the chemicals at the factory. But I can't tell them the truth, it would put them in more jeopardy than they already are." Beast put a furry paw on him.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright. But it's going to be either you tell them, or certain events will," He said as he disappeared from sight. Beastboy groaned.

"Darn Fur-bag," he muttered.

* * *

**It's really hard to explain this but basically the Beast is like two people living in one body. **


	2. hiding

Hiding

* * *

Beastboy slept the entire day that day. He tossed and turned in his sleep, grunting and fidgeting. He was having a bad dream.

* * *

_"Noooo," Beastboy said as he watched the whole world being swallowed up by a cloud of darkness. He helplessly floated in space. Suddenly a bright light shone on the surface of the world. The light got bigger and bigger until it completely vanquished the darkness. Beastboy floated in awe. The light then raced towards him and it revealed a man with a lion tail dressed in a white robe. _

_"It's time for me to come home, my pupil," the man said._

* * *

Beastboy shot up in cold sweat breathing very fast. He calmed down and wiped his face. He looked at the time. 5:15 am. He sighed and Beast appeared again.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Worse, a prophecy. And I have work to do," he said as he left the room to the Common room. He logged into the Titan's mainframe computer to look up something…personal. Time went by and the whole gang was surprised to see Beastboy on a computer looking very serious. Cyborg poked Beastboy around to see if he would flinch. Finally, Beastboy couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?!" he shouted catching everyone off guard.

"Easy Grass Stain. We were just wondering whatcha' you doing?" Cyborg said defensively.

"Yes, friend, you have not come yet to join us in the celebration of the morning star and return of the sun," Starfire said. Beastboy narrowed his eyes.

"Translation, Raven," he said.

"She means that you've skipped breakfast and haven't eaten," Raven replied.

"It's only been a few minutes. It's still 6:00 right?" Beastboy said rubbing his eyes. Everyone stared at him in silence. "I'm guessing that it's a little later than that?"

"It's 12:00pm, Beastboy. You've been on that thing for six hours straight?" Robin asked.

"I guess I have," Beastboy yawned, "Wait did you say that it was 12:00 o'clock? Aw, man." He got up to go out the door but Raven appeared blocking his way.

"First tell us why you were on the computer for so long," she inquired. Beastboy needed more time to shift things out. So he lied perfectly. He sighed.

"Fine you caught me. Robo-mokneys seven is coming out and I need to get myself a copy!" he said excitedly as if he would burst. Raven groaned. Figures. She kindly let Beastboy go his way outside.

"I should have known that guy was trying to buy another game. Probably trying to practice so I won't beat him so badly," Cyborg said confidently.

"I don't know Cyborg," Robin said as he looked at the computer Beastboy was on, "I don't think he was looking for a game. Look at this. He looked into the purchases we made over this year. Why would Beastboy need to know that?"

"Maybe it's so he can acquire the necessary amount to purchase this game," Starfire said.

"Beastboy planning? Robin's right. Something's wrong," Raven said.

"Not only that, but he also tried to looked into the mainframe's library," Robin added.

"Why would Beastboy want with electronic books?" asked Starfire. Nobody answered because no one seemed to have the answer. Meanwhile, Beastboy was quietly sneaking around the Tower. He was infiltrating Robin's, Cyborg's, and Raven's room for something. In all he could not find the thing he was looking for in their personal books or documents. Finally, he came to Starfire's room.

"Greetings friend! What may I do for you?" Starfire asked joyfully.

"Hey, Star. Listen, I was wondering if you could tell me any tales from your planet about people with lion tails," he asked. This threw Starfire off guard.

"Well no, there are the ones about the 2 headed- Thaoraksc or the 4-toed Fhlaoellk, but none come to mind about people with lion tails. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just out of plain curiosity, heh," he chuckled nervously. Then he went out side to get some fresh air. He was happy. The thing that he was looking for wasn't in any of his friends hands, which was good. He was walking down a lone street when he saw a little black cat in one of the alleys. The cat looked cold, weak, and hungry. Beastboy knew that Robin said there were to be no more pets, but this one cat would be the exception.

"You're coming with me little one," he said as he picked up the cat. It rolled and purred in his arms. As he carefully brought the cat inside the Tower unseen, he got to his room and fed the cat his food. "Now what should I call you?" Beastboy asked.

"I was thinking, Blackbird," said the cat. Beastboy's eyes widen as he looked at the cat. The cat sounded like a female woman. "Yes, I can talk. That's because I am a special type of cat. I'm a Azarathian Cat, from Azarath," the cat said.

"Azarath, I think that's Raven's home. So since you can talk, I'm guessing you're suppose to be in my life for a reason," Beastboy replied.

"Who knows. I was just put here and here I am. So who are you?"

"I'm Beastboy. Hmm. I guess this isn't too bad. At least I can tell you to be quiet and you would understand. Well since you are from Azarath, do you have the same powers as the other people in there?"

"Not really. But I do have enough to protect you and myself."

"Well, Blackbird, I believe this is the start of a great relationship," he said as he shook Blackbird's paw, "Just try and not to show yourself to anyone in the tower."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse," she replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Beastboy joked. _Azarath, _he thought to himself, _I hope that woman isn't planning anything that I'll regret. But that's impossible. My past is now safe and sound. _That's what he thought.


	3. Secrets

Secrets

* * *

_We strode into the shining halls as rows of guards in white robes line the court. It wasn't impressive in the least. I had already been here before and in truth, despite the glorious and wonderful shining decor everywhere, I hated to come here. My teacher said that we needed to come here for a certain purpose. The place was a supernatural world where it pretty much looked like heaven. The ironic thing is that there was a demon here. I hated coming here because of…her. As we entered the bed chambers, she was there. She was very beautiful, no doubt, but no amount of beauty could mask her mischievous ways with me. In my mind, there was the demon. "Hello __beautiful," My teacher said. The woman looked at us with calm eyes. I wasn't fooled._

_"It is good to see you two, well you anyway," she added pointing to my teacher. She and I never really got along ever since she told me about her daughter. At first I was okay with it, but then she told me a prediction of her that would involve me. I didn't like it. I didn't want to put anyone in danger, but she insisted it would happen. Ever since then, I never really saw eye to eye with her. I sighed._

_"Let's put the rivalry away for a moment, shall we," I said, tired of this whole fight. She smiled, and I could tell it was genuine. _

_"You're right. I'm sorry I rubbed you the wrong way," she replied. I chuckled. Her personality was very charming and sweet…sometimes. "But you do know that the prophecy will happen either way," she added. I sighed._

_"How about I'll worry about it until it comes? But when it does come expect me to fight," I said with a smile. She smiled back._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. Then my teacher started to discuss with her._

* * *

Raven again closed the book. It was getting very good. A wonderful book by Sarah Arella Roth. Something about the name really made Raven wonder, but she couldn't be bothered with that. She walked out and went to the Common Room to get some tea. It was 5:00pm and most of the Titans were there. Most. Raven looked around to for a spot of green.

"Where is Beastboy?" she asked. Cyborg shrugged as he played the video game with Robin.

"Raven, you know that he usually goes to the comic book store at this time," Robin said with his eyes glued to the screen. Raven just sighed as she sat there watching the two play the game. Something wasn't right. Ever since that day when Beastboy met that girl, he had been acting strange. But nothing was unusual about Beastboy going to the comic book store. She just didn't think he actually was. Just then the door slid open and in walked Beastboy.

"Hey, guys," he said as he went to the cupboard to eat.

"How was the comic book store," Raven asked expecting a long discussion. Beastboy looked at her with furrow eyes and questioning look. _What is she talking about _his face said. Then a lightbulb went off and Beastboy said.

"Oh, I didn't find what I was looking for. There's suppose to be this new comic book about a space investigating zombie fighting detective and-" Raven shut him up by using her powers to put his tofu in his mouth.

"Sorry I asked," she replied. She was sure that he would be mad, but he just chewed the food stuffed in his mouth and continued rummaging for food. The others didn't seem to notice him and he noticed that. But for once he tried not to make much of a fuss. As quickly as he came in, he went out. Raven stared in Beastboy's direction.

"Is something the matter Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing I'm sure, but Beastboy has been acting weird…er," she replied.

"Yeah I agree," Cyborg said pausing the game, "BB has been locked in his room more than usual. That's usually Raven's thing." Raven's black aura came about her. "No offense," Cyborg quickly added.

"Wait, this is Beastboy we are talking about. It's not like he has a secret life we don't know about. Not like there is anything super surprising he's hiding," Robin assured everyone. Everyone nodded. Raven looked at the door again. She thought she felt some sadness emitting from the door. _My imagination _she thought. Meanwhile, Beastboy was behind the door listening to the conversation. He became sad at what he heard and started to walk to his room. He went in and sat on the bed when Blackbird came out of her hiding space.

"You know they're wrong to judge you, right?" she said. Beastboy sighed.

"I'm lying to them," Beastboy added, "I mean, there is a little thrill in that they don't really know me, but it hurts sometimes."

"Well, don't listen to them," said Beast appearing out of nowhere. A while ago, Beastboy figured out that Blackbird could see Beast. "They don't know you, and it's not your concern about who they care about or not. You need to protect them and others."

"Unfortunately, I agree with the fur-wall. Just forget about them, Beastboy," Blackbird said.

"These are my friends. You guys are forgetting that, but you are right. Now, time to stop moping. I got work to do." he said as he went to his computer. He didn't get to even sit in his chair when the 'hero' siren went off. He quickly made his way to the scene. It was Remote Control, who was robbing a near by video store. The Teen quickly got to the place.

"Foolish mortals! Bow down before the great and mighty-," was all he could say before the gang promptly captured him.

"Well, that was easy," Raven said when her attention drifted to a nearby book store. The front window had a book she really wanted. She quickly went inside and purchased the book. The group didn't know this until later.


	4. My Friend

My Friend

* * *

Next morning, Beastboy was racing around the Tower doing various chores. He was moving so fast that Cyborg could have swore he saw two of him at the same time. Finally the gang stood in the hall where Beastboy ran into them. "In a rush much," Raven said. Beastboy stopped.

"Beastboy, is there something happening that you aren't telling us?" Robin asked. Beastboy thought for a moment and shrugged. He could let them know now because he made sure that his past was covered up.

"Well, a good old friend of mine is coming to Jump City, and he'll be staying here for a few days," Beastboy said. This made Robin narrow his eyes.

"Beastboy, why didn't you make sure that it was okay with us?" Robin asked sternly. This didn't deter Beastboy. He knew that they were afraid that this guy would be a replica of Beastboy.

"Don't worry. He's a good friend of mine, and he wouldn't do anything I would do. He is totally trustworthy," he said.

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

"Bonds don't break easily," Beastboy said. Just then the alarm went off.

"Trouble," Robin said. Cinderblock was tearing up the town. He was about to throw a car when Raven stopped it with her powers. "Something tells me that you need to stop playing baseball. Teen Titans," Robin started.

"Wait!" shouted a man in a brown hooded cloak. He stepped to the Teen Titans side and asked, "If it is okay with you, I have a power that will deal with this criminal." The rest were confused but Beastboy smiled and said.

"Go ahead." With that the stranger removed the cloak and faced the stone giant. He had fair dark skin and was about 6 feet tall, as tall as Cyborg, He wore a plain white shirt with black pants. The only odd thing about him was that he had…a lion's tail.

"Let's see if I still got it," he said as he unsheathed his metal claws. He charged towards Cinderblock, and Cinderblock threw a steel beam his way. The stranger jumped over it and ran up to the giant. He jumped and kicked Cinderblock in the face sending him flying down the street. The Titans were amazed at the stranger's power. "You are 10x my size, but I am 10x your strength," The stranger said. Cinderblock was now conscious. He threw a bus full of people at the stranger. The stranger made a wind gust strong enough to bring the bus safely down. The stranger could see that Cinderblock was coming on the other side of the bus. The stranger then stomped on the ground sending Cinderblock away into the nearby ocean. He was sinking fast because he was made of stone. Then the stranger command the waters to gently put him on the land. Finally, the stranger took a steel beam and wrapped it around Cinderblock. He welded it together by shooting out enough fire to weld it.

"He's good," Cyborg acknowledged. The town cheered for the stranger. Beastboy went up to the stranger and smiled.

"You seem better than ever," Beastboy said. The stranger squinted his eyes and realized who he was looking at.

"Beastboy? Is that you? Man, you have grown," the stranger said as he hugged the green one.

"It's good to see you, Leon," Beastboy said. The others were coming up.

"So this is your friend?" asked Raven.

"Everyone, this is Leon, my old friend and teacher," Beastboy introduced as Leon bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Leon said, "Sorry to interrupt your mission of stopping this guy."

"It's alright you seemed to take care of him real good," Robin said impressed, "Say if you don't have anywhere to go, we could give you a place to sleep." Beastboy looked at Robin like he had just stolen his idea. Leon patted Beastboy on the shoulder. _It's alright. I know you did it._ Leon told Beastboy telepathically.

"I would love to," Leon said. With that they took him to the Tower. They showed him around and treated him like a guest.

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourself," Cyborg suggested. Leon looked at Beastboy who shook his hand. It meant don't tell them the whole thing.

"Well, I'm just a guy walking around helping people, trying to keep low key," Leon said. Everyone was amazed but Beastboy looked annoyed. Leon decided to bunk in with Beastboy. As he exited the Common room, the others were talking about him.

"He's amazing! He is just what we need on our team," Cyborg said excitedly.

"Not yet. He needs to settle in. Give him time," Robin said. Beastboy was unusually quiet.

"How come you never told us about this guy in the first place?" Raven asked.

"Because you guys wouldn't have believe it in the first place. He is good isn't he?" he asked knowingly with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I got to see if 'our untrustworthy person' is not stealing anything," Beastboy said bringing up what they asked earlier. Beastboy went to his room and saw that Leon was petting Blackbird.

"A little to the left…..right there. That's nice," She said in relaxation. Beastboy stood in front of Leon.

"Why did you say that to them?" He asked.

"You told me not to tell them the whole truth," Leon replied.

"Yes, but I didn't mean that little. You are lucky they aren't suspicious of you….yet," Beastboy added.

"Beastboy, Why don't you just tell them the truth," Leon said.

"Because if I do that, then they will be in more trouble then what they know what to do with," Beastboy replied, "Especially Raven. Considering the history with her, if I told her that, she would never even look at me."

"I don't think so," Blackbird chimed in, "She's your friend and she's more composed than that. She'll still be your friend."

"Yeah, but as her friend, I have to keep her away from dangers, unknown to her," Beastboy said ominously. Leon and Blackbird looked at each other. Beastboy decided to see what the others were doing.


	5. Revealed Secrets

Revealed Secrets

* * *

Beastboy turned the corner to the Common Room. It was lunch time and Cyborg was eating his barbecue ribs. Beastboy was about to protest but his attention was caught by Raven in the corner reading a book. Beastboy hopped on a stool and looked at her curiously. "Whatcha' reading," he asked in sincerity. Raven already seemed annoyed.

"A book," Raven replied in a deadpan voice. Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"I mean what kind of book?" Beastboy said.

"A book with paper and words on the paper," Raven said mischievously.

"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed getting tired of her elusiveness.

"It's a popular book. I doubt you've heard about it," Raven said.

"Maybe not."

"It's called _The Legend of the Lion Warriors _by Sarah Arella Roth." Beastboy's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Of the what," he asked.

"The Lion Warriors?" asked Robin, "Oh that is a good book! Remember the time the kid had gone to that place in Russia and had to tickle that Siberian tiger in order to stop it from attacking the town?"

"Oh I remember that! Or when the time he and his teacher saved the Himalayan village. That was nice," Cyborg chimed in.

"My favorite part was the child finally found peace with the inner self and found a family when his teacher went away," Starfire said. Beastboy's face started to turn pale.

"Well, I'm reading this new book by Roth. It's called _The Lion Warriors: Secrets of the Beast. _It's a good book. I just finished the first one," Raven said.

"Oh she wrote another book? You've got to let me borrow that one when you're done," Robin said. Beastboy folded his arms.

"Does this book say anything about the character meeting a supernatural being in a place that looks like heaven? Or about how the character met his teacher in a graveyard?" Beastboy asked. The others looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Raven truly surprised.

"I've heard….things about this book," Beastboy said through the teeth, "Excuse me for a moment." He went out the door.

"He seemed angry," Cyborg said.

"He was. More angry than the time he turned into the Beast," Raven said, "I wonder why it upset him so much." Meanwhile, Beastboy stormed into his room.

"Where's Blackbird," he said containing his rage.

"I don't know. What's wrong?" asked Leon.

"I'll tell you on the way. WE have to go on a little field trip," Beastboy said.

In a grand place, a woman in a white robe was feeding the birds on her porch. Her violent hair flowed in the sun. This place was Azarath and this was Arella, the mother of Raven. It was very peaceful. "**ARREEEEELLLLLLAAAA!" **well, it was. Arella turned around to see Beastboy, who had shouted her name, storming towards her.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends. What brings you here?" she asked knowingly.

"The book," Beastboy shot out.

"What book?" she asked.

"DONT PLAY WITH ME, ARELLA! Your book that is selling everywhere in bookstores! Your book that shows my life out in the front! Yes! Your book called _The Legend of the Lion Warriors_!" Beastboy screamed in rage.

"Oh, that book. Do you like it?" she asked. Beastboy was about to let go of all of his rage when Leon stopped him.

"Arella, it's dangerous displaying our business out on the streets. I know that you are trying to make Beastboy tell the truth and fulfill the prophecy, but the way you are doing it is threatening others' safety," Leon said.

Arella replied, "Well, everyone needs to do something in their life right?"

"NO!" Beastboy shot back.

"Listen, I know that what I did, you didn't like…. a lot. But you have to take into account that you aren't fighting me, you're fighting the Master. Yes, the book was my doing but the rest is His. I'm sorry I went behind your back. I just wanted to protect my daughter," she said.

"How is protecting your daughter making her a Lion Warrior? I know that the prophecy says that Raven would become one of us, but we deal with extremely dangerous things," Beastboy sighed, "Look, if she somehow does figure out me or the prophecy, what happens to you?"

"I'll be able to see my daughter again," Arella said with a sting in her words. Because of her mistake of having a child with the demon Trigon, Raven could never going into Azarath without the right potion. She couldn't just teleport there like everyone else in Azarath. Beastboy sighed.

"Then we have to prepare for the time. Until then, see you," Beastboy said as he and Leon disappeared into a portal. They were back in Beastboy's room and Beastboy paced around the room trying to make up a plan.

"Either way you look at it, Raven is going to have to go through this," Leon insisted. Beastboy finally gave up.

"It doesn't matter I guess. But we can delay it as much as possible. They still don't know about us. I'm going to get something to eat," Beastboy ended. He walked down the hall to the Common Room. When the door slid open, no one was in the room. Beastboy looked around. He suddenly saw a book lying on the kitchen counter. It was Raven's book. Beastboy sighed. Maybe there wasn't a way he could stop this. Even so, he at least had to try, for Raven's sake. Beastboy sat at the counter and started to read the book. It was the old book that Raven just finished reading. The others didn't know this but Beastboy was a fast reader. His heart grew heavier with each chapter of his life on public paper. After an hour or so, he finished the book and stared at the cover. How was he going to keep his secret now?

"What are you doing with my book?" asked Raven from behind. Beastboy jumped out of the seat and turned around. He was relieved to see it was just Raven.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"One: I live here. Two: I came to get my book. Now I get to ask a question. What were you doing with my book?" she asked again. Beastboy couldn't figure out a lie to say. Just then Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came in. They saw that Beastboy was backed into a corner and quietly watched to see what Raven would do. Beastboy seemed to growl at them just standing there watching him being interrogated, but Raven wouldn't move. "Well," she persisted. Beastboy finally gave up.

"I was… reading it," he said. They just stared at him for a moment. They all bursted out in laughter. Beastboy frowned. He knew that they wouldn't believe him. Reading for Beastboy wasn't something he did regularly, if at all. As the laughter calmed down, Cyborg spoke up.

"Hoo- hooo. Okay, now seriously, what were you doing?" Beastboy shook his head. Afterwards, Leon came in.

"Hey guys, what's the commotion?" he asked.

"Ohh, nothing, Beastboy was just telling us a good joke," Robin said. He noticed Beastboy's serious face. "Or maybe he wasn't." Leon looked at the book on the counter.

"Is it as they say it is?" he asked.

"Everything!" Beastboy exclaimed, "From the sewage plant monster, the graveyard meeting, and the run-in with the Western dragon to the Himalayan mountain village, the secret temple, the ancient Arabic tribe, even the supernatural place with….her in it. It's all there." The group was amazed.

"Wow you actually read it," Raven said. Beastboy sighed.

"I'm going out for a moment," he said and he walked out the door leaving the others in shock.


	6. The Grand Machine

The Grand Machine

* * *

"How can he read an entire novel in one hour?" asked Raven, "Even I can't do that." Leon sighed. It was amazing what they didn't know.

"Well, you guys may not know this, but Beastboy is a fast reader. I taught him most of what he knows," he replied.

"Leon, how did you and Beastboy come to meet?" asked Starfire. Leon rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Beastboy," he started after a deep breath, "and I met in a particular place; I forget where. I was sitting on the ground when I saw a young little green boy about eight years old. He was crying and not really looking where he was going. He, literally, bumped into me and I asked him what was wrong. He said that his caretaker threw him out of the house. He didn't know where to go. I then decided to take care of him and train him. When he was about 11, I told him to go to the Doom Patrol so that he could be a hero with recognition."

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" asked Raven.

"Because I told him until I returned to not tell anyone that he knew anything about me. I even told him to act like I never came into his life," replied Leon.

"That also meant the reading habit, didn't it?" said Robin knowingly. Leon nodded.

"You see, there is a lot about Beastboy that you don't know," Leon said. He ominously walked out the Common Room leaving the others guessing.

The next morning, Raven was meditating in the Common room when Beastboy came in. He had a clipboard in his hand and his other hand in his hair. He looked like he was trying to solve the biggest problem on Earth. He didn't seem to notice Raven, but Raven noticed him. He walked over to the cupboard and blindly grabbed a cup and filled water in it. Raven was curious about what kept him so occupied, so she quietly came up behind Beastboy…or at least tried. Before she was within five feet of him Beastboy said.

"I could hear you a mile away. Stop trying to sneak up on me." Raven was caught red-handed. Beastboy turned around to see a near-to-blushing Raven.

"I wasn't sneaking," she lied, "I was just trying…to…get…some tea." Beastboy smirked and shook his head as he took the clipboard with him to give Raven space to get her tea. "Out of curiosity, what are you looking at on that clipboard?" she asked.

"A problem that I'm trying to get but I can't seem to find the answer," he replied, "I'm trying to finish this….physics problem that someone gave me." Before she could say anything else, Leon came in.

"Did you find the answer?" he asked. Beastboy shook his head, "That makes two of us." he saw Raven's questioning look and said, "We are trying to fix this model plane, but we can't figure out the right metal to build it with."

"Why not just asked-"

"Cyborg?" Beastboy finished, "Already did. He didn't figure it out." Raven thought for a moment and finally shrugged.

"Well, I guess you could scour around the junkyard to find parts to fix it," she said. Beastboy looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Junkyard," Beastboy said thinking, "Fix it! That's it! Raven, you're a genius!" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. Raven stood there with her eyes wide open.

"Raven, you okay?" asked Leon waving his hand. Raven came out of her trance. The blush on her pale skin could only be covered when she pulled up her hood.

"I'm fine," she said brushing past Leon heading for the door.

"Raven," he called stopping her in her tracks, "It's good sometimes to not let your emotions get in the way, but there are times when you can use them for better control." he said it with a smile as he saw Raven's blush grow bright. Raven quickly went out the door. She went to her room and shut the door. A little smile crept onto her face. She shook it off and went to her bookshelf. She grabbed her new favorite book and started to read. She never did get that tea.

* * *

_It was a whole week until I finally got the last piece to put on my great __creation. It took five long years to build this mighty vessel and it was finally finished. I just needed to do some tweaking but that would always have to be done. I decided to give her a look at it. Yes, her, the Love of my life. She came into the workshop and looked at the mighty jet plane. It was completely black. Before she could speak, I pressed a button in the cockpit. The plane quickly transformed into a grand muscle car, also completely black. "What do you call this," she asked. _

_"I call this one, the panther," I pressed another button and the car seemingly turned into a tank on eight legs. It had a canon in eight directions on the side with a big gun on top. It was almost all black except a red hourglass shaped design painted on the top. "I call this one, the black widow." I told her. I pressed another button and the tank turned into a large submarine. Luckily, I had a big secret workshop for it to fit in. The sub was black with a white underbelly. _

_"I call this one, the killer whale," I said._

_"Orca, you mean," she kindly corrected. I smiled._

_"Either one," I replied. I pressed another button and it changed back into an all black fighter jet __plane. "I call this one, the raven," I said. We finally got out of the vehicle…ss. She finally asked._

_"What do you call the whole thing?" I smiled laying a hand on it. _

_"The Black Beauty," I said. She smiled. I smiled too, though it was somewhat sad. She was my Love of my life, but she didn't know that…yet._

* * *

**If I'm not mistaken, the Black Beauty is what the Green Hornet's car is called right?**


	7. What You've Been Told

What You've Been Told

* * *

_She was a little dark cat with bright violet eyes. Her black fur could very much be called oil, only it didn't have the nasty smell. But it was smooth and so…was her voice. Unlike most cats, this one could talk and reason with humans. She was a witch's cat, meaning that she could also cast spells, curses, and other stuff. She was pretty mischievous, but I came to expect that from a cat. She also had the __unique ability that I thought only my teacher had. She could see my Other Half. Other Half and her would both advise me about how to deal with life's…inconsistencies. Because my new job helped people directly, I needed all the help I could get, and my cat, Blackbird, could help me._

* * *

Raven closed the book again. It was very interesting how an author could create such an alluring and adventurous book. Raven looked at the morning sunrise. She hadn't seen Beastboy since the last morning. She went to the Common Room to see someone floating in her usual meditating spot. It was Leon and he was floating off the ground with his legs crossed, his hands folded, and four spheres floating around him; rock, water, fire, and wind. Raven wondered what he was doing. She came closer and said.

"Leon." Leon jumped, fell down to the ground, and was hit with water and rock. Raven chuckled a little.

"Well, I'm glad you are amused," Leon said as he stamped out the fire on the ground.

"What were you doing?" she asked. Leon looked at her with a surprised look.

"I would think that you of all people would know when someone was meditating," He stated. Raven just shrugged. "I was just trying to relax a bit. Something I do from time to time. I'm guessing you're here to find Beastboy?" Raven was surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I said I was guessing," Leon replied with a smile. "I guess I guessed right. Anyways, Beastboy went to get something from the store or whatever." Raven seemed disappointed and Leon noticed this, unfortunately. "Is there a particular reason why you need Beastboy?" he said hiding his smile.

"Well, no. I was just curious about where he was," Raven replied.

"You? curious? That's not the Raven I know," Leon said. Raven was getting tired of his smugness.

"And how do you know so much about me?" she asked in an accusing tone. Leon smiled slyly.

"Oh, that's because Beastboy has told me a lot about you; all good you understand. He's told me about how you act, what you like to do, and especially what can get you thrown out the window." he said knowingly. Raven smirked and blushed at the same time. Luckily, her hood was up.

"Wow, it's interesting how Beastboy never told me about that," she said.

"You don't know Beastboy. He's more complex than you think," Leon replied. He looked over to the kitchen area and saw Beastboy. Raven turned around to her shock and saw him, too. "Where have you been?" asked Leon.

"Here and there," he simply replied. Leon shook his head as he went out the door. Raven came up to the counter where Beastboy sat.

"Leon said that you talk a lot about me. Is that true?" she asked knowingly. Beastboy became nervous.

"Now, Raven I wasn't saying anything mean I was just-"

"It's alright," she said liking how he was freaking out, "Just don't give out anything personal or I'll send you to a place where you'll never be the same." Beastboy nervously chuckled as he ate his tofu. Raven stared at the green man. "Man" because he was now several inches taller than Raven. His voice had not deepen much. Other than that, he was pretty much the same. Raven finally went to her meditating spot and started to meditate, but...

"MAIL CALL!" Leon shouted loudly as he came back into the room. Raven lost her focus and fell to the ground. She glared at the smirking Leon. "Revenge. Simple sweet revenge," he said with mischief in his eyes. The whole group came into the Common Room to see the mail. Leon smiled. "It's from a friend of mine. When I came here, I wanted to give you guys some presents. But I couldn't carry them all so I had a friend hold them for me. Don't worry, nothing's going to harm you." he said.

"Well, let's see," Robin said. Leon took out the gifts one by one.

"From me to Robin, a set of new and stronger throwing birds. Guaranteed to not break. For Starfire, I got her a delicious treat. Glaorasfk zoraskd worms. Make sure that none escape," He presented the treat. The worms were moving and while the others were gagging, Starfire was already eating the thing whole.

"For Cyborg, I designed a small little jet pack device so it could fit perfectly on your back. It has enough thrust to carry you off the ground." Cyborg stuck it on and started zooming around the Tower, bumping into random things. "And for Raven, I was given this book of spells. I would be careful with it. THe very fact that I didn't make this, worries even me. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always," She replied. Leon nodded.

"And for Beastboy-"

"I already got the present. I found it underneath my bed," he said. Leon smiled and walked with Beastboy to his room while the others played with their new toys.

"The real gift," Leon said knowing that Beastboy had lied, "is that I bring a precious something back to you. Beastboy, in three days' time, your sister will be here." Beastboy's eyes widen at the startling news.

* * *

**They need to install a type of writing program that let's you hear dramatic music on cue. **


	8. Beast's Introduction

Beast's Introduction

* * *

_She was not only my sister, she was my friend. Well, one of them. Her name was Gia, and she was always so sweet and carrying to me. It was a sad story of how we figured out that we were siblings. The first time we met, we talked and hung out like friends. We didn't know that we were siblings, and I'll actually confess that I wanted to be her boyfriend. Again, we didn't know! It was only until I nearly lost her that I __wondered about our similarities. Because of my special ability, my appearance is rearranged, so there was no way to actually SEE some similar features. I took some DNA from her and tested it with mine. I did this four times over. Each time the results came out the same. I was her biological brother._

_She was apart of my secret, my world, my life. Because of Gia, I learned how to better love my enemies. She had betrayed me one time. She gave out some of my secrets. I couldn't forgive for a long time. It wasn't until I nearly lost her that I forgave her. Without her help, I would not have the courage to pursue my Love._

* * *

Raven continued to read the book until a little green hamster came upon her lap. She picked it up and tossed it over the couch. The hamster came again and nuzzled in Raven's lap. She finally closed her book. "Don't make me throw you out the window," she remarked. The hamster looked at her with confused eyes. Beastboy got off her lap and morphed back into his human form with the same confused look.

"I thought that you called me," he said with a smile.

"No," Raven replied.

"Oh well, since you didn't, whatcha' doing?" he asked with his belly on the couch looking at her.

"Reading, or at least attempting to read. Don't you have some work to do?" she asked. He had been very busy lately. So much so that he rarely came out.

"Well I decided to stop. I had to. The voices in my head wouldn't stop annoying me until I did," he joked. "So do you want to play a game?"

"No," Raven replied promptly.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"You ask me that one more time, and I will send you to that other dimension." Beastboy waited for a while.

"Please?" Just like that, a portal was opened underneath Beastboy and he fell in. Raven just sat there with a smug smile on her face, reading her book.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was floating in world with different types of purple, blue, and red all over. It looked like a space nebula. Then a voice spoke.

"BEASTBOY," it said, "THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO REVEAL YOUR KIND TO THE WORLD. THE WICKEDNESS HAS GROWN TO A RATE WHERE EVEN THE MIGHTIEST HEROS CAN NOT FACE IT. THE WORLD NEEDS YOU. THE WORLD NEEDS THE LION WARRIORS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I do, Master," Beastboy said. Suddenly, he grew faint and suddenly turned into Beast. Beast howled through the void of space.

On the flip side, Raven was being harassed by the other teammates about how it was wrong to send Beastboy to another world.

"Who knows what could happen to him? He could be killed or eaten or killed then eaten or-"

"I'll bring him back," Raven interrupted Cyborg's rant, "Then will you promise to leave me alone?" The team nodded. With the way of her hand, Raven made a portal appear. Slowly, a creature arose from the portal until finally there stood a big furry green monster. Raven stood in fear while the other were prepared to fight. They recognized this monster. It was Beastboy in his 'Beast' form.

"Get back before it hurts you!" Robin commanded Raven. Raven didn't move, though. The Beast looked at her. Then like that, it calmly walked away and went to the nearby kitchen table to sip some tea that it prepared.

"Um, if this is the wild savage beast that Beastboy changed into, why isn't it being all 'savagey'?" asked Cyborg. Starfire floated closer to Beast.

"Maybe our friend has figured out to control the creature," She said as she was about to poke Beast.

"Not quite," Beast said in a much deeper voice than Beastboy's. Starfire jumped back as the rest were surprised.

"Did it just talk?" asked Cy freaked out.

"First of all: I have a name, Beast. Second: yes, yes I did," Beast said. The others were stunned.

"So how are you Beastboy but not Beastboy?" asked Raven remembering that he said "not quite".

"Beastboy has two people in his body. One is me, the smarter one and the other is Beastboy," Beast replied. Raven thought for a moment.

"You mean kind of like the character of _The Lion Warriors," _Raven said.

"Precisely," Beast said as he took another sip from the cup of tea. "Don't tell him I said that, though, when he wakes up. A lot of that book…..reflects Beastboy's journey," he said as he chose his words carefully.

"Why is Beastboy asleep?" asked Raven.

"That dimension you sent him to really drained him, so when he fainted, I took over his body. Whenever Beastboy is plum tired or doesn't know what to do in a difficult situation, I take over or give him advise. But I've been imprison for a long time."

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Ever since the whole incident with me and those chemicals that forced me to change into, as Cyborg put it, 'Savegey' creature, Beastboy didn't trust me anymore, so he mentally locked me away. I don't blame him for being angry. It was my fault. Sorry about that Raven," Beast said.

"It's okay," Raven said, "So when will Beastboy wake up?"

"In about a minute. Nice talking to you guys," Beast said. He looked at his tea and slapped his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. By now Beast was laughing.

"This isn't my tea," he laughed throwing the tea down the sink. "Sorry, Raven." He had been drinking Raven's tea. Luckily, she didn't drink out of it yet. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're suppose to be the 'smarter' half of Beastboy, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't push it," Beast reminded. Finally, Beast changed into the human form Beastboy. Beastboy held his head as he staggered ready to stumble.

"What happened?" asked Beastboy to the others.

"We had a little conversation with your friend, Beast," Robin said. Beastboy's eyes widen. "Don't worry. He didn't tell us anything about your secret life." This didn't ease Beastboy's nervous stare.

"But now you know that I HAVE a secret life," He said shaking his head, "I knew I shouldn't have fainted."

"It's alright," Raven said placing a hand on his shoulder. Then she noticed something. "How is it that your clothes aren't ripped?"

"After the 'Beast' incident, I had the Doom Patrol make me a suit that could hold Beast. Now excuse me for a moment, I need to go do something," Beastboy said going out the door. Raven quickly chased after him.

"Hey," she said making Beastboy stop for a moment. She got nervous for some reason. "Maybe after your work, you and I….can actually…play some video games." She said this almost embarrassed, but she felt bad for sending him off to a different dimension. Beastboy smiled. Raven felt really happy. That smile was very similar to Beast's and both smiles wanted her to smile back. As if Beastboy could read her thoughts, Beastboy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Raven. I was just trying to annoy you that's all." he left her in the hall. Raven blushed and muttered under her breath.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Happy Holidays my peeeeoppppllleee! Hope you had a merry Christmas and will have a happy New Year.**


	9. Birthday Vehicle

The Birthday Vehicle

* * *

_It was a startling thing for my friends. To be introduced to my world. It was new, foreign, amazing, and astounding. Yet, they know it not. Not yet anyway. The introduction was from my teacher and my Other Half, and the next chapter was from my teacher again; when my friends learned that we were….the legendary Lion Warriors. My teacher and my special ability could use the same powers that my friends had. We were universal protectors, but my teacher and I settled here. We have protected it ever since. So here I sat waiting for the prophecy to come true. The prophecy from here about my Love. Yes, her, the woman in the supernatural place, daughter was my Love. The prophecy said she was to become one of us. I refused to believe it because of the dangerous job we have. But I knew that this prophecy would not be stopped. She would be a Lion Warriors one day and I would have to accept it. Then I could share all my secrets, of my teacher, of my cat, my sister. I would share what happened to my real family. I would tell them all about the secrets of the Beast. _

* * *

Raven closed the book, now finally finished the book. An amazing story. Yet, she pondered something that Beast told her when they first met. "That book reflects a lot about Beastboy's journey," he said. This made her wondered. Could the character in the book be…. She shook her head. There was no way that could be possible. The Lion Warriors were just a myth, right? She looked at the calendar in her room and her attention shot directly to a circled date. After that, she quickly gathered her things ready to go. She couldn't be in the Tower today. She just couldn't or else. Just as she was about to go through a portal, there was a knock on the door. She slowly opened it and to her relief it was Leon.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry I can't come outside today," she said trying to shoo him away.

"Why? On this day of all days. Today's Beastboy's birthday! So what are you giving Beastboy?" He asked oblivious to her need to go. Raven tried to explain the best she could.

"You see, Leon, Beastboy gets a little…crazy on his birthday. The first time we had a birthday party with him, he was like a hyperactive rabbit. Bouncing off the walls and everything. THat was the last time we ever celebrated Beastboy's birthday," Raven explained. Leon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with accusing eyes.

"So you guys just leave him all alone at the Tower on his special day and say, 'oh sorry we missed it' and just bring him some money?" He asked. This made Raven feelguilty. A smile slowly came to Leon's face. "How about this? You come with me for one hour to just celebrate his birthday. If he starts acting crazy, I'll release you and say that you had to go for a meeting or something. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"And if, by chance, I can bear with it?" she asked wanting a guarantee.

"Then I won't force you to go," Leon replied. Raven sighed. She really couldn't do much but go with it. If she didn't, Leon would probably annoy her just like Beastboy to go. He was still new here even though he had been here for a month. She nodded her head as Leon's smile widen. She raised her hood up and retorted.

"Don't be surprised that I'll be right," Raven said. They walked down the hall to Beastboy's room. To their surprise, no one was in the room. (Blackbird was hiding) Leon started to sniff around. He went out the room as Raven followed him, sniffing where Beastboy's scent led. It led them to the Common Room and ended at a wall.

"That's weird. It just seems to lead to this wall," he said. Raven was confused.

"How do you know that Beastboy was here this morning?" she asked.

"I can pick up fresh and old scents. One of the many powers I have," he said. He sniffed around again and went underneath the kitchen sink. There was a small black button. Leon pressed it and the wall opened up to reveal a tube going straight down. Leon let Raven go first. Just like that, the tube whooshed her all the way down to a secret place underneath the Tower. Leon came down shortly afterwards.

"This place is where Slade tried to sink the Tower," Raven said. Instead of a catwalk precariously resting above a pit of lava, the place had somehow been filled in and was sturdy and safe. In the middle of the plane-hanger sized room, was a black jet with two people working on the top. Raven and Leon slowly came forth. It was Beastboy and Beast separated! Beastboy was in the cockpit while Beast was on top of the body of the plane. Beast grunted.

"The fusion rod isn't coming to together. We're going to need a different metal," he said to Beastboy.

"Try putting some titanium in it," Beastboy suggested working with the jet's controls. Beast shook his head.

"Is titanium your answer for everything, ya runt?" he asked. Beastboy threw a titanium pipe at Beast and it hit him on the head. Beastboy smiled deviously.

"It's been working for me so far," Beastboy said. Beast growled at him, but then he saw Raven and Leon standing right next to the jet. Seeing this as an opportunity, Beast shouted.

"Hey, Beastboy, we have guests." Beastboy quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Leon and Raven. Beastboy jumped, hit his head on the top of the cockpit, and scrambled out of the plane.

"He-ee-yy guys. Uh. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously also glaring at Beast. Raven was still in shock while Leon was just shaking his head. Beastboy, however, was very annoyed. "Why did you bring her down here?"

"We wanted to say happy birthday to you," Leon replied. Beastboy crossed his arms and gave Leon an accusing look.

"You trapped her into celebrating it, didn't you?" Beastboy said knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"A long time ago, when I had my first birthday party here, I made sure that I acted completely crazy so they would abandoned me, and I would have time to build this thing and work in peace," Beastboy replied. This got Raven out of her trance.

"So you did all that just so you would be alone. Why did you just say so?" she asked.

"Because, from me, the others would be concerned," Beastboy answered. Beast jumped off the jet and disappeared back into Beastboy's body.

"So what is this?" Raven asked.

"This is my greatest creation," Beastboy said pridefully as he went back into the cockpit. Beastboy pushed a button on the controls and the jet changed into a big black Mustang muscle car. Raven was shocked. "I call this the-"

"Panther," Raven finished but Beastboy didn't hear her. Beastboy pushed another button and the car turned into a big tank with eight legs and a red hourglass marking on the top.

"The Black Widow," Raven said quietly. Beastboy pushed another button and it turned into a big submarine.

"This is the Killer Whale," Beastboy said.

"Don't you mean Orca?" asked Raven smirking.

"Same thing," Beastboy replied. Finally, the sub turned back into a black fighter jet. "And this is the Raven. The whole thing is also remote controlled, so I can call it from just about anywhere."

"So what do you call it?" asked Leon. Beastboy was about to say it but Raven finished for him.

"The Black Beauty," Raven said still in mild shock. Beastboy frowned at this.

"You've been reading the book," he said.

"It talked about this whole thing. Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Raven.

"Would you believe me? You guys just think I'm the lazy brainless loser joker of the bunch," Beastboy said coldly. Raven felt a knot of guilt in her stomach.

"Well, looks like Fixit helped you with the problem with the controls. Look at the time. I got to go and make the cake and stuff. I'll leave you two alone," Leon said as he dashed out of the secret hanger. Raven and BEastboy stood there in silence for a long time.

"You know that's not how I see you, right?" Raven said. Beastboy looked up at her for he had been looking at his shoes for the longest. He stared at her. "I can't speak for the others, but I don't see you as a loser joker. A bad joker, yes, but not a loser. A lazy brainless loser would not be able to make, or even imagine this," Raven said as she gestured to the Black Beauty.

"You're just saying that because it's true," Beastboy joked lightly. Raven gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry that we abandon you on your special day. Now, how about we get that cake," Raven said. Beastboy's signature smile popped up.

"Fine by me. Oh and Raven, could you please not tell anyone about this place?" he begged.

"What place?" Raven replied.

"You kno- Oh, I get it. Thanks," Beastboy said as they went to the exit. Something was bothering Raven, though. She remembered that in the book, the character had the same type of vehicle, but she also remembered that he was talking to his Love. If the vehicle was real, then could it mean that Beastboy….

She shook her head. It couldn't be possible. Besides, it was only a book, right?

* * *

**I know that some of you excel in Physics and are saying to ****yourselves, "A car of this nature can't be made according to the laws of Physics." And to those I say, "One: I never studied law. Two: In order to make a great story and/or movie, you have, I repeat, HAVE to throw away, discard, or trash out laws and ****physics. Case in point: Teen Titans" Thank you for your time. **


	10. Race

Race

* * *

Big Daddy O was cruising along the highway in his old suit up car. Nothing but clear roads. Then he saw, to his dismay, the Teen Titans in the middle of the road. "Road ends here Big Daddy. You're going to return what you stole," Robin said.

"Yes, we demand that you give Robin's possession back," Starfire shouted with her hands glowing. Beastboy seemed to growl more than usual.

"Easy kitten, Big Daddy didn't steal no case from big bird here. He got something a little bit more interesting. From someone he didn't think had any secrets," Big Daddy said as he held a black case. "Fireproof, bulletproof, finger required code, and here's the kicker." he turned the case around to show that it was…Beastboy's case. The team gasped while Beastboy just stood there angry.

"BB, what you got in there that needs so much protection?" Cyborg asked.

"If it needs that much protection, then it's precious to me," Beastboy said simply. Leon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Same way of doing this?" asked Robin.

"Race ya," Big Daddy said and off he was. Robin got on his motorcycle, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg got into the T-Car, and Leon made a make-shift car out of the earth.

"Counts as a vehicle, right?" Leon said. They were off. They were trailing behind Big Daddy trying to catch up.

"So what is in the case?" asked Robin over the radio communication on the car.

"It's special to me. That's all you need to know. I don't know how Big Daddy got the case in the first place, but I'm not leaving it," Beastboy said sternly. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all looked at each other, worried. They were closing in on Big Daddy.

"Why don't we just try to fly?" asked Raven.

"Because big Daddy probably has that anti-flying device," Cyborg replied. Suddenly, A cannon came out of Big Daddy's car and fired at the Teen Titans. Robin, Leon, and the T-car all swerved out of the way. Then Leon looked behind him in his 'earth' car.

"We have company behind us," He shouted. There behind them was the little monsters that worked for Big Daddy on their mobile pitstop. Beastboy was worried.

"If those things come for us, we're done for, and we'll never get that case," he said.

"Then we're going to need a different vehicle," Leon shouted out of the car. Beastboy nodded. He raised his arm and said.

"Bring the Black Beauty." Raven's eyes widen while the others were trying find out what he was talking about.

"Do you think it will be here in time?" asked Raven. Right after she said that, the mobile pitstop behind them was blow to pieces and a black jet soared over head. It turned around, got close to the ground, and transformed into the Panther. Then Big Daddy took a shot at the T-car and it was a direct hit. They all flew out the car and landed right into the Panther. Leon's car disintegrated, and he got into the driver seat of the Panther. He buckled up, but what he saw when he looked at the gear shift made him glare at Beastboy, who was in the front passenger seat. Beastboy chuckled nervously while Leon sighed.

"You're lucky I can drive stick shift," He said grimly as the car quickly sped down the road. Cyborg and Starfire were amazed.

"How…what….is that… and how," they stuttered.

"We can appreciate Beastboy's creation later," Leon said. Then Leon and Beastboy started talking in a different language. The others were trying to figure out what they were saying. It sounded like they were speaking Swahili and Arabic. The two talked like that for 15 minutes. They were soon speeding up to Big Daddy.

Leon sped past Big Daddy and then did something amazing and crazy. He turned the car around, put the gear in reverse, and faced Big Daddy bumper to bumper. Beastboy pressed one of the buttons on the controls and a little device came out and attached to the car.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Big Daddy's car was in pieces with Big Daddy flopping on the floor. The case fell into Beastboy's hands.

"You snooze you lose, Daddy O," Leon said. The Titans gathered around Beastboy. Beastboy opened the case, and nothing was there.

"Did he already take it or something?" Robin questioned.

"No, it's supposed to be like this. The case was important to me. This is actually all that I have of my father," Beastboy sadly said. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he would be proud that you kept it." Raven said.

"Yeah. Now you have got to tell me, what is that!?" asked Cyborg overly excited about the Black Beauty. Beastboy shook his head. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all ran to drive it.

"Did you tell them about the security on that thing?" Leon asked Beastboy. Before he could answer, the rest were literally shocked and electrocuted by the Black Beauty's electrical defense system.

"I knew I forgot something," Beastboy joked. Leon just laughed.

* * *

"Well, that ends that," Robin said when they got back to the Tower. Beastboy and Leon were already in bed. Cyborg was busy typing on the computer.

"What is wrong, Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"I was recording that conversation that Beastboy and Leon were having. Now we'll be able to understand what they said," Cyborg said as he pressed the button.

Leon: So what's in the case?

Beastboy: It actually is filled with a metal plate covering a book underneath it, so it looks empty.

Leon: What is in the book?

Beastboy: My secret life. The plans about the Black Beauty, Blackbird, my sister, and what I did in Azarath.

Leon: You haven't told them?

Beastboy: No. They don't know who we really are, but considering how Arella plays her cards, it will leak out.

Leon: I told you, Beasatboy. You had a chance to tell them freely. Now it has to be forced out of you.

Beastboy: Leon, if I told them, it would put them in more danger than they already are.

Shocked is not a good enough description of what the others felt. Not only did their friend lie to them, but he had a whole secret life that they knew nothing about.

"Why would Beastboy lie to us?" asked Starfire.

"Like he said, it would probably put us in more danger," Robin said, "I think it would be best if Beastboy not know that we understood the conversation. Like nothing ever happened." Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all nodded, but Raven was too shocked to do anything. How did Beastboy know about her mother, and what was he doing in Azarath. Wait, Arella? Azarath? The Black Beauty? Raven raced to her room and grabbed the book off the shelf. Sarah Arella Roth. It was her mother that wrote the book! She must have been _her _that the character in the story was talking about. There were so many questions to be asked. And most importantly, so many feelings to be revealed.


	11. The Plain Truth

The Plain Truth

* * *

Beastboy woke up the next morning a little later than usual. Leon was still sound asleep. Beastboy looked over to Blackbird awake pawing franticly at the carpet. "Something got you in a knot?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm worried that the others have figured out your secret. I sensed a great amount of sadness and confusion yesterday when you guys went to sleep," Blackbird replied. Beastboy thought for a moment and then sighed sadly.

"Cyborg must have recorded that talk Leon and I had and translated it. Well, no need to assume just yet. Let's see if they have even an inkling of my secret," Beastboy said as he exited the room. He walked all the way down the hall to the Common Room. There he saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were all sitting at the kitchen table. Raven was at the cupboards making tea. Beastboy looked at the others' obviously forced smiles.

"How are you, friend?" asked Starfire with her creepy smile. Beastboy slowly went over to the kitchen as he replied.

"I'm…good?" Beastboy said unsure of why they were like this. He sat on the counter of the kitchen top right next to Raven. "They seem very…awkward," He whispered to Raven. Raven just glared at Beastboy with anger in her eyes. Beastboy wasn't as shocked by the anger as he was shocked by the hurt that he saw in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Raven shook her head and was about to leave. Beastboy grabbed her arm, making Raven sigh. She turned around and faced Beastboy looking him straight in the eyes.

"Beastboy, I don't really tell others' secrets, but the others and I figured out what you were saying to Leon the other day," Raven said bluntly. The others behind her fell out of their chairs. Beastboy only sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to keep it from you guys. It was for your own safety," Beastboy said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven looked away. Cyborg chimed in.

"So… now that we know all that stuff, could you probably explain it better?" he asked. Beastboy put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry Cyborg, but I can't show you everything I have. Besides, you already know about the Black Beauty and Leon. The other stuff isn't really important." Beastboy said.

"I think my mother is important," Raven said coldly. Beastboy frowned sadly. "Why were you in Azarath and what does my mother have to do with this?" she asked.

"I can answer that," Leon said coming into the room with a big book. It was the book that Leon gave to Raven as a gift. "It seems that your mother saw this coming, so she didn't only give you a book of spells, she also gave you a history book." He brought the book to the counter. The book said _Myths and Legends. _Leon flipped to Legends and thumbed to a particular page with the subtitle _Lion Warriors. __  
_

"That guy looks like you, Leon," Cyborg said as he pointed to an antique photograph. Leon smiled.

"That's because it is me," Leon said leaving the others amazed. The photo looked at least 90 years old. "The Lion Warriors are a fabled clan that protected the world from danger. In their spare time, they would use their powers to help local people and environments. Their powers were said to control fire, water, wind, earth, technology, dark and light magic, and even energy from other worlds." The others looked at them strangely. Leon raised his hands and they started to glow green. Beastboy also raised his hands and one glowed black and the other glowed blue.

"So that means that those guys have the same powers as we do?" asked Cyborg. Leon nodded. Robin's lightbulb went off.

"So that means..."

"We are the Lion Warriors," Leon finished. The four remained speechless.

"I've heard much about these warriors. There are a lot of stories and legends about them," Robin said.

"Even on my planet," Starfire said. Beastboy looked at her questionably. "What?"

"You said that you didn't have any stories about people with lion tails," Beastboy said.

"Yes, but you left before I could ask you what a lion's tail looked like," she replied. Beastboy slapped his forehead.

"But Beastboy doesn't have a lion's tail like you, Leon," stated Robin.

"If you are BORN from a Lion Warrior, then you have a tail. However, if you are GIVEN the power of a Lion Warrior, then you don't have a tail," Leon explained. Raven's usually emotionless face spoke volumes of unbelief...and hurt.

"Why didn't you trust us?" She asked. Beastboy could tell that she was upset.

"I didn't want to put you in danger. I'm sorry guys it was for your own good," he sighed. The others nodded but Raven was still sad.

"That reminds me," Leon shot up as his tail wagged on the floor, "Beastboy has been meaning to let you meet someone." Just then the alarm went off. Leon sighed. "Well, never mind. She'll probably meet us there."

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin shouted. Beastboy was just about to leave when he saw Raven still standing there. Her eyes still searching for answers...from him. Her face, usually trained to not show any emotion, was betraying her with her sad expression shown. Beastboy sighed, approaching her.

"I'm sorry, Raven for everything. I'm sorry for the lies, the secrets, the stuff done in the night-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She interrupted. With anyone else he would have been very blunt, but Raven had been there for Beastboy when no one was. He placed hands on her shoulders and said.

"Because I care about you...guys too much to see anything happen to you. If you were to be hurt for something I just even told you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You understand, Rae?" He said with a smile. Raven surprised him by hugging him. After a while she released him...and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Don't call me that," she said. Beastboy just shook his head smiling as they rushed out the door.


	12. Earth

Earth

* * *

The Titans stormed out to meet an old enemy of theirs. Plasmas. Cyborg groaned. Starfire asked what the matter was.

"Every time we fight this guy, I have to pull out radioactive gunk out of my parts," Cyborg muttered. Plasma roared, making little specks of his green goo come flying out.

"Do you have any idea of how to bring this guy down?" asked Beastboy to Leon. He just shrugged. Then suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The ground around Plasma took hold of him…or it.

"Whoa, how did you guys do that without moving?" asked Cyborg.

"Simple! We didn't," Leon said just as confused as everyone else. Everyone turned to Beastboy. He only shrugged. If it wasn't Leon or Beastboy then….The ground began to shake again.

"Um.. Leon. Are there any other Lion Warriors besides you guys?" Robin asked as the ground continued to shake.

"No! No one except…" Before Leon could finish, a figure bursted out of the ground. Beastboy strained his eyes to see the figure in the sky.

"Terra!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, there on a hovering rock was the blonde Earth controlling Teen Titan. Leon was quick to shake out of his shock.

"Well, don't just stand there. Help her!" Leon commanded.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. While the others sprang into action, Raven hovered towards Terra.

"Terra," Raven said with her monotone voice.

"Raven," Terra said with her kind smile.

"Traitor," Raven said bitterly. Terra looked down sadly. Then Plasmas threw a glob that took them both down. While they were getting out of the goo, Terra offered Raven her hand.

"Truce?" she asked. Raven grabbed her hand and got back up. She nodded and the both of them charged towards Plasmas.

When the battle was done and the goop cleaned up, the Titans stared at this hero from the grave. "It is…very good to see you Terra but,"

"How are you alive?" Cyborg interrupted Starfire.

"And while we are at it, why did you betray us for Slade?" Raven asked accusingly. Everyone expected Beastboy to defend her, but he stood quietly in the back with his arms folded.

"I can answer that," Leon spoke up going over besides Terra, "You see, long ago I was trying to capture this Slade. When I saw how hard it was to find him, I tried everything. When I saw that you also were trying to catch him, I stood back to figure out how you would do it. Robin even went so far as to become his apprentice. When that failed, I figured out another plan similar to that. I would introduce a new apprentice to Slade, one that would work for me as a double agent. It worked for a time, but I didn't know until later that Slade had used her to betray you guys. In short, I got so carried away about finding out Slade's identity that I didn't realize who I was hurting. So it's my fault she betrayed you."

"So at first she was really working for you, but Slade used her against us?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, but the plan didn't work because I nearly lost Terra in the whole ordeal," Leon replied.

"So how is she alive?" Raven asked, but then she answered her own question. "She's a Lion Warrior, too?" Leon nodded. Terra spoke up.

"I'm so sorry for tricking you guys. I know that no amount of anything can repair the damage I've done." Robin stepped up to her and shook her hand, smiling.

"Welcome back to the team," Robin said. Starfire jumped with glee and hugged Terra tight.

"Oh It is a glorious and joyous day!" Starfire said.

"It won't be if you keep squeezing me like this," Terra managed to get out. Starfire released her.

"Alright, add one more to the Teen Titans' list," Cyborg said giving her a high five. Everyone turned to Raven who walked up to Terra. They were silent for a long time. A smirk finally crept onto Raven's face.

"Truce," she said. Terra smile surprising Raven with a hug. Raven slowly hugged back. Terra let go and looked at Beastboy. She spread her arms out wide, but Beastboy simply said.

"It's nice to see you Terra. Come on, we all can get some pizza," he said as cheerfully as he could. As he walked over to the pizza parlor, the others, including Terra, were wondering why Beastboy didn't automatically jump for joy when he saw her. They soon forgot the whole incident and went to eat pizza.

* * *

Terra and Raven were walking down the hall in silence. The team finally got back from the parlor and Raven was showing her back to her old room. Finally, Terra spoke up. "Raven, I… again just want to say I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure out who Slade was, but it got so out of control I… I lost track of who I truly was. I"

"Like I said, I forgive you, but don't expect me to be easy on you," Raven said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Terra said smiling.

"Now, Terra, can I ask you a question?" Terra nodded. "How much of my mother do you know of?" Terra was taken off guard by this question.

"You mean Arella? Oh, I've meant her personally. She's very nice, sweet like a grandmother without the wrinkles." they both giggled. "Why do you ask?" Raven looked both ways and quickly they dived into Terra's old room. "Wow, it's the same way I left it."

"About your question 'why I ask'. The reason being is that Beastboy seems to know my mother pretty well, even more than me."

"Don't you visit your mom regularly?" Terra asked. Raven shook her head.

"Because I'm half-demon, I can't freely go in and out like you guys can. I have to use the right potion, and I only have so much of it, on occasions. But you Lion Warriors seem to be able to travel freely, right?" Terra nodded. "Well, it seems that Beastboy and Arella is aren't on good speaking terms because of a book my mother supposedly made," Raven said as she showed Terra the book. Terra frowned.

"Leon told me about this book. I've read it and found out that most of it is true. So what do you want to do about it?"

"I want to see my mother and give her a little talk," Raven said almost menacingly. Terra smiled wickedly. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I've been waiting for Arella to get an ear full," Terra said as she opened up a portal. Off they went for a family reunion.

* * *

**Happy New Year Day! This part is going to be good.**


	13. Rings of Heroes

Rings of Heroes

* * *

So there they were in the glorious palace of Azarath in Arella's chambers. Arella was sitting on the side of her luxurious bed and facing her was her daughter sitting in a simple armchair. Arella was sitting there motionless and in guilt while Raven kept pounding her with questions. Terra, who was leaning on the armchair that Raven was sitting on, kept smiling as she watched Arella being interrogated by her own daughter. "Why didn't you tell me about your involvement with the Lion Warriors?" Raven asked curiously.

"It was for the safety of you and many others," Arella explained.

"But why, then, are you trying to fulfill this prophecy, which I still have no idea about, and in the process putting my life and others in danger?" Raven shot back. Terra tried to suppress her smirk. She knew that Arella was having a hard time but to see her struggle this much made her laugh. It was sad, though, to see a daughter argue against her mother.

"Well, on one point it's to get it over with. The second is to be closer to you, my daughter," Arella replied, "I am sorry." For a long time they sat in silence. "Well, if that's done, I do have something to show you, Terra," Arella said. This made Terra very confused.

"For me? What is it?" she asked having no clue. Arella motioned them to come to three seats that were on a moving platform. The seats faced a big and extremely wide window.

"Take a seat, both of you. I want to show you what I've made with some rings I want to give you guys," Arella said in suppressed excitement. They turned to the window. "So I started with the ordinary human, this Robin you call him."

"Started?" Terra asked.

"Shhhh! Watch," Arella said. Just then, a dummy in a Robin costume moved across the window and the seats moved with it. "I made sure that the ring could fit and be stylish." Suddenly, flames started to burst out from behind the glass. "And it can make the wearer withstand the heat of 1,000 degrees." The flames died down. "Completely bulletproof," she said as guns started shooting at the dummy.

"What on Earth do you think Robin's going to be doing?" Terra asked in frustrated shock.

"Well, I don't know, honey. I didn't know the kid's powers so I covered the basics," Arella replied.

"Robin doesn't have any powers," Raven said.

"No? Well, he'll look fabulous, anyway," Arella said as the seats moved back to the start of the window. A dummy in tech armor came out. "For your robot friend, I made a ring that will make sure his batteries never run out and he cannot be hacked into. Useful feature." The seats moved back as another dummy in Raven's clothing came out. "For my daughter it was tricky, but I finally constructed a ring that will let her use her powers regardless of her emotions." Another dummy came out. "For the alien girl I made a ring that will help her concentrate her power in any way. It can survive when she goes supernova," she said as the dummy glowed green and exploded nearly blasting the window. "Yet, makes her as fabulous as ever. As a special feature, the rings will fuse into the wearer's body over time. So what do you think?" she finished as she watched Raven's completely amazed face with her mouth wide open. So was Terra's.

Finally, Terra got out of the chair, over her shock, and pinched the top of her nose. She sighed, clasped her hands together, and forced a smile. "Arella, We. Are. Retired. I'm retired, Leon's retired, Beastboy's retired, we are all retired, and you're doing Lion work behind our backs?" she asked incredulous.

"Well, I was looking out for the well-being of the team. Besides, it's not like Beastboy has to know anything about this," Arella implied.

"So you're suggesting that we lie to Beastboy?" Terra asked accusingly. Arella bundled up the rings in a small bag and put them in Raven's hands.

"No, but it's not like Beastboy knows anything about this," Arella reassured.

"Actually, I think he does. In fact, everybody does," Raven said coming out of her shock. Arella looked at her with a questioning look. "In the book that you wrote, it mentions that _her_ makes some rings to help the team." Arella turned pale while Terra's smile returned.

"Well, that means that a certain someone should be coming in three….two….one," Terra said counting down.

"**Aaaaarrrreeeeellllllaaaaaa!" **Beastboy's shouting voice was heard outside.

"Well, that's our time to leave, bye," Terra said waving her hand as a portal teleported them back into Terra's old room. Terra's laughter seemed to echo within the small room. "She's going to have her hands full," she chuckled. Raven silently stared at Terra.

"Terra, what is this prophecy that I keep hearing about?" Raven asked. This made Terra stop laughing. She nervously looked at Raven.

"It would be safer and better if I didn't tell you. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just BEastboy just doesn't like it," Terra explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," Raven replied firmly. Terra sighed.

"I know. Listen, you'll know soon enough," she said as she led Raven out the door. Raven shook her head as she headed to her room. She closed the door and closed her eyes. Slowly, tears began to come down her face. It hurt her that Beastboy was hiding so much from her, and it also made her feel guilty that she tease and insulted him all those years. It was because of her stupid emotions that she had to restrain herself to not show any emotion. She reached into the bag of rings her mother gave her and took out the ring designed for her. Raven looked at it for a long time. Maybe, she didn't have to live like this. She contemplated this as she stared at the violent colored ring.


	14. Father

Father

* * *

As Raven sat in her room alone, an idea came into her head. She floated over to the book that she finished. The _Secrets of the Beast _book. She flipped through the pages and found a certain part of the book that frightened her.

* * *

_He was a menace. A tyrant and crazed person bent on his non-accomplishable goal of taking over the city. He threatened lives, endangered people, and even divided friends. He is the reason that my sister, Gia betrayed me. But he was also my father. _

_I had no knowledge of this until I again found some evidence to test this maniac. Turns out, he is my father. This criminal was the very one who loved and cared for me before he and I were separated. So what happened to cause him to turn into the deceptive, conniving criminal that I was so familiar with now? My teacher, when I later met him again, help me discover that when he separated from me, he suffered a great head injury that changed his mental image. In short, his knock on the head caused him to be a criminal. _

_Thankfully, my teacher had a solution for this. He created this serum that could correct a person's mental problems. Now the problem was to hunt him down and find him. I wanted my father back._

* * *

This scared Raven the most. Since most of this book had been right, she look towards it to figure out what would happen next. She already figure that it was Beastboy who was the narrator in the story. She just couldn't figure who was Beastboy's father and sister. Just then the alarm came on again. Raven rushed to the Common room where Robin was tapping at the computer. "Who is robbing what, now?" Starfire asked as she flew in. Robin pounded the counter with his fist and his face twisted in anger.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Beastboy.

"It's Slade," Robin said ominously. The room gasped. Terra clenched her fists.

"Now I can repay him for everything he's done," she said. Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't let our emotions get in the way. It's possible that Slade's just doing this so that he can test us again," Beastboy explained.

"Whether that be true or not, his reign of terror ends here," Leon said as he came into the room holding a small test tube.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked.

"The end of a tyrant. Come on! We'll take the Black Beauty," Leon replied. They were soon in the vehicle and zoomed off. They landed near Slade's old hiding place. When he got out of the Raven and touched the ground, Leon's eyes glowed. The glow in his eyes soon faded. "He's here. Do you have the thing ready?" Leon asked Beastboy. Beastboy had a bow and arrow strung to his back. He nodded to Leon as the group went in. The sound of gears and knocks filled the air. There was little light, but the team's attention went towards a single light.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends, the Teen Titans," Slade said standing in the spotlight.

"Slade," Robin growled.

"Robin, so good of you to come. I can see you're happy to see me. Along with Terra," Terra tried to lunge forward, but Beastboy and Cyborg held her back. "It is so good to see you all. Unfortunately, this is the last time I'll ever see you again." In front of him was a huge cannon that had been previously covered with darkness. He lifted his hand and pressed the button in his hand. The cannon came to life and fired a destructive beam at the Teen Titans.

When the smoked cleared, Slade looked to see how well his machine worked. But when he saw what he saw, his one visible eye widen in shock. There was Leon in front of the whole group with his arm outstretched.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slade demanded.

"I'm sorry Slade, but this battle is going to go a little bit differently," Leon said. Slade snapped his fingers and several of his robots came out.

"It appears that you are out numbered," Slade replied.

"True, but you are out-matched," Beastboy said as he slowly changed into the Beast. Beast slammed the ground and all the robots were sent flying. Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Leon, and Starfire took care of the robots. Beast and Robin chased after Slade. Slade dodged the slashes that Beast threw at him, but he was getting hit left and right by Robin. Slade threw a flash bomb at them and headed for the door. Beast quickly turned back into Beastboy and got his bow and arrow ready.

"For my family," he whispered as he let the arrow fly. It hit Slade right in the shoulder, penetrating the armor, and going right into his flesh. Slade immediately fell to the ground. Robin and Beastboy picked him up. "We have to get him back to the Tower. Leon needs use of him," Beastboy shouted. Suddenly, the building started to collapse. The team quickly got out of the building and flew back to the Tower. When they got there, Robin and Beastboy carried Slade over to the sick bay.

"And Why on EArth are we caring for him?" Cyborg shouted.

"Because we can't put an innocent man in prison," Leon answered.

"Innocent!? This man used me to betray my friends, terrorized the city, and nearly killed Raven when Trigon came! How is he innocent?!" Terra demanded to know.

"Because he didn't know what he was doing," Leon said. Slowly, Slade came through rubbing his head. Oddly, Beastboy pulled Terra and hid behind Cyborg.

"What happened?" Slade asked. His voice was now different. It wasn't that threatening voice that the whole team was familiar with. It sounded like a calm, gentle, kind voice. Leon cleared his throat.

"I assume that you are alright?" Leon asked.

"I think so. But my head hurts," said the man on the sickbed. "Who are you?"

"I am Leon and you must be…"

"Professor Logan," the man replied. Everyone in the room was shocked.


	15. The Severed Family

The Severed Family

* * *

The whole room gasped as the masked man revealed his face. His hair was bright blonde and his eyes were a cool blue. Leon cleared his throat again.

"Do you remember what happened to you Mr. Logan?" He asked.

"Yes, I was paddling down a river in Africa with my wife and son. Then we were coming towards a waterfall. I told my son to flee to safety and then we fell over the waterfall. After that everything is a blur. Have you found my children? Are they okay?" asked Prof. Logan.

"Well, if memory serves me right, you have a daughter, who you left in the States because she was with the flu and couldn't come, and a son, who was green because of a deadly disease that nearly killed him. Are these the kids you are talking about?" Leon asked.

"Yes! So you have them?!" Prof. Logan asked. Leon motioned for Beastboy and Terra to come out. Beastboy was smiling while Terra's mouth was wide open. "Terra, Garfield." Prof. Logan said running up to them and hugging them. As they slowly parted, Prof. Logan looked at the clothes he was wearing. "What happened?" he asked.

"I can explain that dad," Beastboy said, "You see, when you went over that fall, you knocked your head. This caused you to forget who you really were and turn into a criminal. I only figured out that you were my father when you were nearly dead, and I happened to take a sample of your DNA from the mask that you wore as a criminal. I didn't know that he was my father until after I thought Terra had come back from the stone statue. She didn't know until now."

"Wait, if he's your father then that means that you and Terra are….Siblings!?" asked Cyborg blown away. Terra and Beastboy nodded.

"Again, I didn't know that she was my sister until recently," Beastboy explained.

"Gia," Raven whispered thoughtfully. Everyone turned to her. "Terra is Gia, the character's sister. It makes sense now considering that both names relate to the Earth. I just never thought it would be Terra."

"It's good to have you back Garfield," Prof. Logan said hugging his son. Beastboy hugged back, crying.

"I missed you dad," he whispered.

"I missed you, too," Beastboy's father said with tears in his eyes. Then he also hugged Terra. He released them and turned to the other teens. I am so sorry for the trouble I've caused. I understand your frustration and hatred, and I probably deserve it. Okay, scratch that, I DO deserve it. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?" he asked in all sincerity.

"Just make sure that you are good, and we won't have to put you in jail," Robin said firmly. Mr. Logan nodded.

"And while you're at it, you can tell us some blackmail-worthy stuff about Beastboy," Cyborg suggested.

"Um.. Dad, I think it's time to go!" Beastboy said pushing his father out the door.

* * *

Robin was in the Common room on the computer; it was nighttime. Just then, Beastboy and Raven came in. They strolled over to where Robin was. "What are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, I put a tracker on your father to make sure that we have an eye on him," Robin replied.

"You're tracking him? Don't you think that's kinda like stalking?" questioned Raven.

"Come on, Robin. I know that you have to be on your guard most of the times, but there are times when you can put it down, to give it a rest, you understand." Beastboy suggested wisely. "Besides, Lion and I already put five microscopic trackers on his foot, head, clothes, and in his bloodstream." Raven and Robin looked at Beastboy with bewildered looks.

"And you say _I'm _untrusting?" Robin asked holding back laughter. Raven quietly giggled. Beastboy shrugged. He sat next to Robin on a stool and Raven sat next to Beastboy. "So why didn't you tell us that Slade was your father when you found out?"

"I knew that you guys wouldn't believe me unless I showed it to you guys. Evidence over testimony, right?" Beastboy explained.

"Well, why didn't you tell us about Terra?" asked Raven.

"One: considering that I'm green all over, I knew that you guys would think I was out of my mind. Two: After you would think that I was out of my mind, you would think that I was only love sick from her. Three and most important: Cyborg would laugh." Beastboy ended flatly. Raven thought for a moment. Cyborg's laughing would probably cause him not to do a DNA test. That's probably why Beastboy did it alone. Beastboy took a deep sigh. "Can I tell you guys something that you won't share with the others?" he asked.

"Of course," Robin answered.

"Over the next few weeks there are going to be somethings weird and strange but you have to promise me that you will be with me all the way," Beastboy requested. Robin nodded, but Raven slapped Beastboy up the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why on Earth would you think that we wouldn't be with you?" Raven said. Beastboy thought at first that she was just being sarcastic, but her eyes said that she was offended that he would even think that. Could it be that she…. Beastboy shook his head. Impossible, nothing like that would ever happen. _Nothing is impossible. _Beastboy heard Beast's voice penetrating his thoughts. Beastboy hit his head like he was trying to get water out of his ear. _  
_

"Everything alright, Beastboy?" asked Robin. Beastboy chuckled.

"It's nothing. Beast was just telling me a joke," Robin shook his head smiling while Raven chuckled. Beastboy looked at her curiously. SHe had been doing more laughing than usual. She even skipped her meditations sometimes.

* * *

**This is my late Christmas Gift to you guys. Bringing you two Chapters...yeah I'm very cheap.**


	16. Blackbird

Blackbird

* * *

_How could I know that she would be her? You would expect that I would remembered her voice. The very fact that my adversary was my friend in disguise was mind-blowing. But it surprisingly didn't sever the tie between us. In fact, it made our bond stronger. I had found out by some amazing series of events that my friendly feline, Blackbird, was Her in disguise. All this time she was right by my side helping me. It made me feel guilty that I didn't at least try and see eye to eye with her, but she forgave me for it all. I guess friendship disguises dislikes._

* * *

Raven closed the book again. Because of all that was happening, this book was her guide into what would happen next. Kind of like fortune cookies that were right every time. But that part of the book made her wonder. Did Beastboy keep a cat? Impossible. Besides, Robin had banned anymore pets after Silkie. However, the way Blackbird was described in the book, it was possible that she could be hiding. But there was no proof except Beastboy talking to himself in his room and some black hair on his uniforms. Wait. Black Hair?

Raven sighed, stood up, went out the door, and strolled over to Beastboy's room. She knocked on the door and out came Beastboy in a surprising way, to Raven anyway. Beastboy was wearing no shirt revealing his six pack and broad pecs. It took a while for Raven to snap out of her trance to realize that Beastboy was talking to her. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"I said 'is there something you need, Raven?'" Beastboy repeated.

"Ah yes, Um…I think that Robin said that he needed to see you for a moment," Raven quickly fibbed. Beastboy shrugged, put on a plain t-shirt, and went out the door. When he turned the corner in the hall, Raven quickly went into Beastboy's room. Raven looked all around and sighed. His room was still a clothing burial ground. "Blackbird, are you here?" she asked. No one replied. "Blackbird I know that you are in here. You might as well come out." For a long time no one replied. Finally, Raven said, "Blackbird, I know that you are my mother." Then a small black cat came out underneath the bed. Her night black fur made Raven confident that this was Blackbird. Blackbird jumped onto the bed.

"And what can I do you for, my dear?" she asked pretending not to know her.

"Arella I know it's you. It's in the book that you would be disguised as a cat," Raven said. This made Blackbird's eyes widen.

"I put more stuff in that book then I can remember," she muttered under her breath, "So now that you know that it's me, what conclusions are you going to make?" she asked openly.

"First, I'm going to do this," Raven said as she quickly sat next to Blackbird and started to gently pet her fur.

"What are you-mmm right there. Ah, that's it," Blackbird purred. Raven quietly giggled.

"I wondered how my own mother would sound if she was purring," Raven said with a bit of mischief in her tone. She stopped her petting.

"Whew! Now, what is the other thing," Blackbird asked, winded.

"Two: why are you with Beastboy disguised as a cat?" Raven asked.

"To make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled, properly. Besides, I want to make sure that my daughter has a very nice man," Arella said. Raven blushed when she heard that.

"Beastboy and I are just teammates, friends, nothing more," Raven said taking her hood up.

"You wish it was that easy. My dear, I taught you to suppress your emotions not act like you don't have any. Besides, that ring that you're wearing controls your emotions," the cat replied.

"Yes, but..wait. How did you know that I was wearing the ring?"

"Mother knows everything," Blackbird said knowingly.

"Hey, Raven, Robin said that he didn't…" Beastboy stopped to see Blackbird and Raven talking in his room. "I don't know where that cat came from."

"It's alright, Beastboy, she and I have been talking while you were away. She just read about our secret," Blackbird explained. Beastboy breathed in a sigh of disappointment.

"It looks like I can't keep any much of a secret anymore. Next Raven'll say she has a secret that I don't know," Beastboy sulked as he sat down on the bed. Raven sat on one side of him and Blackbird on the other. Raven looked away nervously, but to her dismay, Beastboy noticed this. "Raven what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Raven said getting up from the bed. However, Beastboy grabbed her hand and sat her back down. He looked into her eyes asking the same question. Those eyes. She couldn't resist them. She sighed and said, "There is a secret that I know that you don't know." Beastboy sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Blackbird…is my mother in disguise," she said. Beastboy's head shot over to Blackbird who was nervously smiling.

"You," he asked incredulously, "Arella, you were disguised? Why?"

"What do you think? I wanted to know if my daughter was okay. I have practically never seen her in my life, or touched her. I barely see her if at all. I just wanted to be nearer to her. As close as possible." Blackbird cried out. There was a long silence. Finally, Blackbird turned into the human Arella. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be close to my daughter." she said as she hugged Raven. Raven hugged back.

"I'm not mad, Arella," Beastboy said. Arella immediately released Raven.

"I know that you're ma…wait. You said you weren't mad?"

"I'm just a little shocked that my adversary was my great friend." Beastboy said as he hugged her. Arella, though shocked, hugged back. Beastboy released. Just then Leon came in.

"Um…is this a party thing or am I interrupting?" He asked. Beastboy told him all about it. Leon smiled. "Well on the bright side, we don't have to go to your place anymore. But it would be better if you stayed a cat, alright?" With that Arella changed back into Blackbird while the others left the room.

"You just wanted her to stay like that so she could deal with the fleas under Beastboy's bed, didn't you?" Raven asked Leon as they walked the hall. Leon just smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Revenge, until the end," he said, but Beastboy was offended.

"I don't have fleas!" he said undignified. Raven and Leon just laughed as they went to the Common Room.


	17. The Enemy

The Enemy

* * *

Beastboy sat down next to Leon and Terra on the couch with his hands in his lap as he nervously fiddled with them. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were all standing up facing them. Robin had asked for them to sit down on the couch for a meeting, but by the way it was turning out, it looked more like an interrogation. Robin crossed his arms and looked sternly at the Lion Warriors saying, "Alright, guys, I don't want anymore surprises. Is there anything that we don't know about you or Beastboy?" Leon casually shrugged.

"I can't think of anything. Nothing that comes to mind, honestly," he said.

"Are there any enemies that you have that we should be concerned about?" Raven asked. Terra looked thoughtfully in the air. Finally she shrugged.

"I can't think anyone. How about you guys?" she asked Leon and Beastboy who were sweating bullets. Beastboy slouched into his lap and sighed.

"Well, there is this one villain that Leon and I had in the past. This was before either of us met Terra. His name was Valgot, and he was particularly bad. He was one of us but he started to use his powers for profit then evil."

"But, we defeated him a long time ago, Beastboy. We even took away his powers," Leon added. Beastboy shook his head.

"That means he is alive, though, and sooner or later, he is going to strike. We've taken precautions to make sure that he doesn't rise again, but recently, as of two years ago, we've lost track of him," Beastboy informed.

"Who was keeping track of him?" Cyborg asked.

"A black cat of ours," Leon said more to himself than to the others. "Anyways, he's gone." Then an explosion happened in the city.

"Trouble," Robin said.

"A particular kind of trouble," Leon said looking over to Beastboy. When they got to the scene, there was a lot of smoke and fire. Raven and Terra did the most to stop the fires. Beastboy looked into the thick smoke and saw a shadowy figure emerge. This figure had red hair, red eyes, with a red lumberjack beard. He looked more like a viking, but he had on a nice cut suit. Beastboy stumbled back as he gazed at this man.

"Yyyyyou're suppose to be dead," Beastboy stuttered. The man smiled wickedly as he glared at the changeling.

"Well, you thought wrong green runt," he said. The others caught up with Beastboy.

"Who are you?" demanded Robin. Leon snarled at the man.

"Valgot," Leon said menacingly. Valgot bowed.

"At your service. And it's so good to see you, Leon. Do you like my art?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you made the made here, and I also guess you didn't do it alone." Leon stated. Valgot snapped his fingers and a bunch of fierce looking robots came out of the sky.

"You guessed right. ATTACK," he commanded his robots to charge. Robin and Starfire took to the skies to battle the ones in the air. Cyborg and Raven were on the ground, Cyborg punching through the robots, and Raven cutting them in halves. Terra, Beastboy, and Leon all fought their way through the wall of robots, but Beastboy and Leon reached Valgot first.

"It's over, Valgot, even with your robots, they are weak. Even the ordinary guys can take them on," Leon said.

"HEY!" Cyborg shouted from afar undignified.

"That maybe true, but I still have this," Valgot said as he revealed a cannon behind his back. Leon and Beastboy both stood to fight.

"What is that, Valgot?" asked Beastboy.

"You're about to see," he said. The cannon warmed up and it fire a orange beam of light. It missed Leon, Beastboy, Terra, and Cyborg. But...

"NOOOOOOO!" Beastboy shouted as he stared at the place Raven was just standing. The blast was so powerful that it turned up the Earth in its path.

"Now to test it on you." Valgot said as he pointed the cannon on Beastboy. Beastboy turned around and only said.

"Beast. Kill." With that he turned into Beast, jumped onto the cannon, shredded, wrecked, trashed it with his claws, and jumped and grabbed Valgot. Valgot was unable to move. Beast was just about to claw him, but he stopped.

"You can't do it, can you?" Valgot said menacingly, "You can't stand to see someone die, so you don't have the power to kill me and reclaim what's was rightfully yours."

"Nothing I do will bring Raven back. I may not be able to watch you die," Beast said as he opened a portal, "But I can kill you blind." He threw Valgot into the portal while he was saying 'No' for a really long time. The portal closed and the robots destroyed, Beast turned back into Beastboy and grabbed Raven's cloak, the only thing left of her.

"Where did you throw Valgot?" asked Leon.

"The only place where even a Lion Warrior can't survive without protection," Beastboy said as he looked up into the sky. Space. That's where Valgot was. He was getting the air sucked out of him slowly dying. Back on Earth, Beastboy looked mournfully at the blue cloak as Starfire cried gently on Cyborg's shoulders and Terra shut her eyes trying not to cry. "I never wanted to put her in danger. If I had just told her the truth then maybe-"

"It wouldn't have changed. Valgot would have appeared nonetheless. I'm sorry, Beastboy." Leon said. Beastboy slowly got up and walked to the Tower, alone.

* * *

**I'm not done yet.**


	18. Fulfilled

Fulfilled

**In response to some of the review: wow, you guys really don't trust me when I say, "I'M NOT DONE YET"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was still alive but unconsciously lying in a field 500 miles from the city. Then she woke up and saw that the sun was unusually sunny and the field was filled with sunflowers. She looked up to see a man in shining white robes coming down to her. She got up and once the man landed, Raven took a closer look at him. His skin was like bronze and his beard and luscious hair was a darker brown. The man placed a hand on her and for some reason Raven didn't mind. "Rachel 'Raven' Roth," he said with a golden voice, "I need a warrior that will protect my people and the world. I have heard their cries and they need a better warrior. Would you like to do it?" Raven bowed to the man and said.

"IIII….I would," Raven said a little unsure of herself.

"I warn you, it will be hard, but if you listen to me, you will be strong. I know you can. I made you that way," the man said. Raven nodded.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. The man smiled warmly.

"Just call me Michael. I declare you a Lion Warrior," he said and with that Raven watched Michael rise into the clouds. Then she seemed to grow faint and then.

"Missy wake up. Are you hurt?" said a little boy. Raven looked around her. It wasn't in the sunflower meadows. She was on a coast near the river. It was nighttime and she slowly got up. She noticed that she was only in her leotard.

"Where am I?" she asked the little boy.

"Charles City," The boy replied. Charles City was 500 miles from Jump City. Raven sighed.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks," she said to the boy as she disappeared into a portal. Meanwhile, Robin was on the computer looking all over town. Just then Cyborg and Starfire came in with a sad expression on their faces. Robin didn't even need to ask. He turned back to the computer. In the corner, Leon and Terra were in their meditation poses until Terra couldn't handle it.

"AHGHHGH! I can't stand it! Where could she be?" Terra shouted. Leon sighed.

"It doesn't make sense. Her communicator is still online but it won't give me the location for some reason," Robin said frustrated at the computer.

"And we both can't sense her." Leon said ominously. Terra looked over to Leon.

"You mean that she's-"

"No, if she was…that, we could still sense or sniff it out." Leon replied. Just then a beeping came up on the computer.

"It's Raven!" exclaimed Robin. Leon shot up.

"I sense her, too. But she seems close. Really close." Leon said.

"Ahem," Raven said with her arms crossed. Everyone turned to see Raven standing right in the Common Room.

"Raven!" everyone shouted and ran to hug her.

"Guys, I'm suffocating," she wheezed out of breath. They finally released her.

"Where were you?" asked Terra. Raven smiled.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she looked around. "Where's Beastboy?"

"He's in his room," Leon said but then he noticed something about her, "You're a Lion Warrior aren't you?" Raven nodded. "Good, now before you go and see Beastboy, there's a trick I want to teach you." Leon said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Beastboy looked sadly at the cloak on the bed. Blackbird was in Azarath, leaving him to grieve alone. Then the door opened. Beastboy looked briefly behind him to see Leon. "Hey." Beastboy said.

"Hey." Leon replied.

"I'm just remembering all the times Raven and I use to hang out. And by hang out, I mean I annoyed her to no end," Beastboy said chuckling sadly. "I just wanted her to laugh. I wanted her to be safe from harm and now she's gone. I wanted to keep her from danger but I WAS danger, and I never realized it. I did all of this because I…I loved her. I loved everything about her. Her sarcasm, her creepiness, her beauty, her eyes, her laugh, her smile. Now I will never be able to say that I loved her."

"Really?" Raven asked. Beastboy's ears perked up. He turned around to see Raven in the doorway.

"Raven?" Beastboy looked at her eyes. She looked like Raven but was it Raven. Might want to test her. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Am I funny?"

"No." With that he stood with wide open eyes. Raven could see that his eyes were tearing up. Suddenly, he hugged her tightly. She hugged back, too.

"I missed you so much. I thought you were…" Beastboy trailed off.

"It's okay. I'm still here." Raven said. Since Beastboy was taller than her, she had to be on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Beastboy released her but looked at her curiously.

"Raven, was Leon out here a minute ago?" he asked.

"No, it was me pretending to be Leon," Raven explained as she told him that she was a Lion Warrior now. Beastboy sighed and said that now the prophecy was fulfilled, and he explained the prophecy of Raven being a Lion Warrior. Raven nervously stroked her short violet hair.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy, dd-do you r…re..really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course!" he answered eagerly.

"And do you really love me?" Beastboy looked nervous. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, startling her and causing her to blush. He drew her close and smiled.

"Of course," he whispered. They slowly closed their eyes and kissed each other's lips. Raven wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck again and her hand gently caressed his cheeks. Raven hesitantly opened her mouth and Beastboy's tongue probed the inside of her mouth. She felt herself lost in the moment. As they parted because of lack of air, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. When Beastboy was about to go for another kiss, a pillow from his bed whacked him in the back of his head. It was encased with a black aura so he assumed that Raven had lost control, but her laughing giggle said different.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked making her laugh more. She calmed down and rested her head in his chest for a while. Then Blackbird came back in a beam of light.

"I see you two are happy," the black cat said while the two lovebirds broke away and started to blush. "Raven!" Blackbird turned into Arella and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe." she said in a relieved voice. Raven told her mother about the Lion Warrior thing. Arella just rubbed her head. "I knew it would happen but just not like this."

"Well, thanks to your books, she fulfilled the prophecy." Beastboy said. Arella looked at him confused. "What?"

"Books? I never made another book. I made just one," Arella said. Raven disappeared and reappeared with the book in hand. She looked at the cover. It said the author was Sarah Arella Roth, but it also said "Co-author Michael Master"

"The Master made this book. That's why it had all of my secrets. I call him Master but his real name is Michael," Beastboy explained to Raven. Beastboy reached out and gently grabbed Raven's hand. "Well, that doesn't matter now. Now, we need to celebrate for your safe return, and your new ability. And I see you're wearing that ring that Arella made." Raven thought that for sure that Beastboy would be angry about that, but he smiled warmly and said, "Do you have the rest?" Raven smiled and nodded. "You want to join in, Arella?"

"Sure," she replied as she changed into Blackbird and jumped into Beastboy's arms, "It's time I met the team personally." Beastboy brought out his secured suitcase, took out a book, and gave it to Raven.

"But this is yours," Raven objected.

"It's ours all of us. You, me, and the others. I have no secrets now," Beastboy said smiling as they walked down to the Common Room. Beastboy leaned over to her ear and said, "I love you, Rachel." Raven blushed at her real name being said. She leaned into his chest and whispered.

"I love you, too, Garfield."

"Alright, don't get all mushy on me," Blackbird purred. Beastboy smiled widely. As he opened the door to the Common Room, so did they all open the door to a new beginning.

THE END

* * *

**It is done. Sorry the last one took so long. The site was making it hard to manage my stories. Thank you for reading. **


	19. Author's note

**Author's note.**

**I thank you guys for making my latest and for now greatest Teen Titan fanfic. It is such a battle to just get this story on the top of the updates. But now it is finished. Thank you again and I tell you that this will not be my last one. **


End file.
